


It all just collapsed

by Fragmentsofemotion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Guilty Doctor (Doctor Who), Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragmentsofemotion/pseuds/Fragmentsofemotion
Summary: Yaz has a breakdown. The Doctor tried to help.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 21





	It all just collapsed

**Author's Note:**

> TW: this goes into quite a bit of detail so if it’s going to cause you distress please don’t read. However if you choose to stick around I hope you enjoy!

She shot up from the bed and reached for the light in the darkness. Shaking hands fumbled around trying to find the switch. Pressing down and hearing a click, a warm glow filled the room and Yasmin tried to take in her surrounds. Bed. She was in bed in her flat. That was good, unfortunately though it was not enough to calm her. She brought her shaking hand to her head and aggressively pushed her hair back, clearing in from her face, before beginning to scratch hard at her cheek. Realising what she was doing. She quickly put her hand back into her lap and tried to take a deep breath. When it didn’t come she tried again, and again, and again. It wasn’t working. “Outside, I need to go outside.” Yaz tried to process her own words before getting out of bed and pulling a hoodie on over her pyjama shirt. Convincing herself that was good enough she headed towards the door, slipped on some shoes, and made her way out of the block of flats.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she made her way down the road at night. She was to panicked to process anything that was happening around her and she was putting all her focus into trying to get her breathing under control. Reaching her hand into her pocket she clumsy pulled out her phone and opened an app with breathing exercises on it. In and out, in and out. Why wouldn’t her head just stop yelling at her. “Your worthless, you pathetic, you can’t even stop crying do you know how awful you are. Everyone hates you!” Whimpering Yaz sped up, as if she was trying to outrun the thoughts. The tears fell harder and her breathing became more erratic. “Stop, just stop! Please please stop.” 

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was repairing the console. The fam were only staying a couple days on earth, and she believed she could keep herself busy for that long. Also, she didn’t like straying to far from her girlfriend. It started of quiet at first. The Doctor barely noticed it. A soft whimpering coming from outside the TARDIS. Then it could louder and louder until it was screams, screams of someone in pain. Ripping the goggles from her head the Doctor grabbed her coat and ran outside the TARDIS, following the sound of the screams.

Yaz was on the ground crying she could hear screams in the distance but she couldn’t work out exactly where they were coming from. She heard footsteps, they were loud and fast and they were getting closed. She tried to stifle her crying, presuming the person was heading towards the screams that she could still hear. Then they stopped. Right in front of her. Familiar brown boots appeared in her vision. The Doctor, of course. The brunette had forgotten the Doctor was still here, she should have gone to her in the first place. But why had she stopped the person was still screaming. “Yaz, Yaz! Can your hear me sweetheart? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Yasmin looked up to see the concerned face of her girlfriend. She want to respond but found she couldn’t. She looked at the blonde in panic trying to silently communicate with her that something was wrong. Pulling out her sonic, the Doctor scanned her girlfriend. Before reaching down towards her slowly. “I’m going to pick you up now okay”. Yaz nodded and felt herself being pulled into safe arms. The screaming in the distance had stopped and now all she could hear was her own ragged breathing and the footsteps of the Doctor as the two headed towards the TARDIS.

Trying to decided between the medbay and her own bedroom, the Doctor remained quiet on the journey to the TARDIS. She held Yaz firmly in her arms, glad that she had stopped screaming. Her girlfriend was having a breakdown and a relatively violent one at that, looking at the scratch marks on her cheek. She was probably unaware she was the one screaming, is she had heard the screams at all. It wasn’t the first time the Doctor had seen a breakdown, she had personal experience with them herself. She couldn’t help but feel guilty, maybe it was from the adventures they went on, she shouldn’t have let her go home without checking she was alright. Pushing those feelings aside she knew she had to focus on her girlfriend right now and not her own guilt.

Upon entry of the TARDIS, the alien decided in taking Yaz up to bed, deciding that familiarity may be best. Lying her girlfriend down on the bed. She made her way over to where Yaz kept her emergency anxiety medication, on the desk. The ones she could take if she felt a panic attack coming on. Grabbing a pill and a bottle of water she sat down on the bed next to the brunette. “Can you sit up for me love and take this.” The Doctor watched in sadness as her girlfriend sat up shaking and reached out for the items in her girlfriend’s hand. Once the pill was swallowed the Doctor watched her drink some more of the water and then lie back down. “Would it be better or worse if I lie down with you?” The Doctor questioned softly.  
“Cuddle me. Please”. Yaz whimpered out, tears filling her eyes at the idea of leaving her. Her head was still yelling and she was unsure of what was happening, though her breathing was beginning to settle down.  
“Of course my love, of course.” The Doctor lay down beside the brunette and pulled her into her arms. Yaz tight wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and buried her head into her chest, trying to get as close as possible. The Doctor could feel the tears soaking her shirt and her hearts hurt . All she could do was hold her girlfriend as close as possible, stroking her hair and whisper comforting words to her as she slowly calmed down to the point of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part that ends in a bit of a lighter way if you guys want or if I just choose to. But no guarantees I don’t have the best motivation and commitment.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
